


time is a matter of perspective

by jessajordamn



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, I really don't know how else to tag it it's just plain and simple poetry, POV Second Person, Poetry, and to a bunch of other things in the podcast, circular poetry, implied rainbow lights, questionable poetry, there's also references to ben and emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessajordamn/pseuds/jessajordamn
Summary: a poem starting at the start, and continuing from there





	time is a matter of perspective

the first time you came here 

it seemed like you were chasing a sweet nothing

you drove around in circles, and

you were late

       -but not too late-

yet

you wandered and

felt

the trees rising up beside your car window and

a breeze sweeping through the cracks and

a chill running up and down your spine and

alarms ringing in your ears

 

a friendly man pulled you over and 

        ~~it might not’ve been the one you were looking for but~~

he pulls you out of your loop and

chaos

sends you on your way 

the road is bumpy but that’s the way it always has been

big city lights do not smooth over big city streets

nor do these small towns;

you know what to expect and when to expect it

until you don’t

 

a year crawls by

stretching

you put your palms to the same sky that displayed all those colours

green like the foliage in this town, never-dying

blue in which the brightest stars are

born like the one beside you

a bleak-like feverdream chasing

patterns in the sky colouring life ~~s ~~

 

the pancakes never taste the same 

here 

somehow it tastes better-

there’s a sweetness the city never brought you:

it might be idle hope 

or a sunray too many or

a change of perspective;

      ~~you fear you might belong~~

the pancakes are good but not your sweet nothing

another one is taken and still you bite

the dust

 

another year claws its way into your existence

the palms you once raised to the sky are now in your hair

colours reflected on your retina displaying

green like the foliage in this town, never-dying

blue in which the brightest stars are

stumped down and obliterated

        ~~like the one beside you~~

a bleak-like feverdream is chasing

patterns in the sky demanding life ~~s ~~

 

a friendly man pulls over and

        ~~it might not’ve been the one you were looking for~~

he pulls her out of the loop and

chaos

sends them on its way

the road is bumpy and filled with voices

but that’s the way it always has been

big city lights do not smooth over big city streets

nor do these small towns;

you don’t know what to expect nor when to expect it

until you scream into the void and

the void screams back

 

the first time you came here 

it seemed like you were chasing your sweet nothing

you drove around in circles, and

you were late

        - ~~but~~ ~~ not~~ too late-

yet

you wandered and

felt

the trees bowing down beside your car window and

a noise sweeping through the cracks and

a chill running up and down your spine and

~~ hope  ~~


End file.
